


Saturn

by Mishalocked24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But c'mon we all know that it's Lestrade, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mycroft in love, Parent!lock, Post-Season/Series 04, You decide with whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalocked24/pseuds/Mishalocked24
Summary: Sherlock finally realizes that they areindeeda family.From the story:It never occurred to them.They never really realized how their situation could be considered a peculiar one.





	Saturn

_"You taught me the courage of stars before you left._

_How light carries on endlessly, even after death._

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

**_Saturn - Sleeping at last_ **

 

It never occurred to them.

They never really realized how their situation could be considered a peculiar one.

People talked, mocked, whispered and argued whenever they walked around the street, bringing their child at school.

"Did you see them? It's so strange, isn't it?"

"Yes, I cannot believe in their boldness. A blasphemy indeed."

"No, I don't agree. They're just a family, like all of us. Can't you really see the love that surrounds them? A family that is more real than the _normal_ ones."

But the real peculiar thing about their family was the fact that they were just best friends, who loved hanging around whenever their services were required.

The little detail that Rosie called the both of them "Daddy", was not important after all.

 

"Daddy, can I ask Daddy Sherlock to read me a story?"

"’Course, darling."

Time had passed since John Watson had moved back to the 221b Baker Street; the little girl was 8 years old and her angelic appearance hid a diabolic soul.

The child reached the taller man and with her chubby hands tugged his dressing gown.

"Daddy-"

"Not now, little Watson."

"Daddy, please."

Sherlock switched off the blowtorch and took off his protective glasses, focusing his attention on her devilish smile.

"Yes, Rosie?" he sighed, ready for every request that little monster was going to ask.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Nope." then he switched on the flame and lowered his glasses.

Rosie puffed out her cheeks annoyed.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?"

"Yes, Rosie?" the consulting detective arched an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Can you read me the story in which you and dad solved the ‘Blue Carbuncle’ case? And could you also explain me how DNA really works?"

A broad smile painted Sherlock's lips.

"Yes, Rosie."

 

Their lives had continued as usual all those years: cases, serial killers, murders, the incompetence of Anderson on every single case.

Those were all the small details that made their life... _theirs_.

There was just that little ritual that was added at their list: every day they had to bring Rosie to school.

_Together._

And was on one of those days that something changed.

 

"Darling, today I cannot come with you."

"Yes, dad. I'm 8 years old and I'll be with Daddy too. I'm perfectly safe."

John hugged his daughter.

"I love you, you know that?" he said kissing her hairs.

"Love you too."

 

Rosie's hand tightened his fingers, so Sherlock raised his head, looking for what was distressing the little girl.

"Is that child bothering you, Rosie?" he said, noticing a boy who was staring at her.

"Nope, Daddy. In fact, I could say that-"

"Rosie, what do I always say about lies?"

"Only lies have details."

"So?"

"He likes me."

Sherlock, then, sighed and left her little hand, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"And do you like him?" If years before, someone had told him that he would have found himself in a similar situation, he wouldn't have hesitated at destroying the other person with the power of his deduction.

But everything had changed and so had him.

"You know what Uncle Mycroft always says: sentiment is a chemical defect-"

"Found on the losing side. Yes, Rosie. But you have seen him."

"Yes." she laughed with mirth in her eyes and Sherlock's heart leaped with joy.

"He's in love."

"Yes."

"And he's hating every single minute of it."

"Yes."

"So do you really want to become like your uncle?"

The child seemed to think about it for one second, then she shocked her head and took a step forward.

"Thank you, Daddy." and she ran towards that little boy who had stolen her heart.

Sherlock watched the girl playing with the son of a lawyers' couple: the double crease of his trousers explained a lot about his family position, after all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sherlock glanced at a short woman, that was behind him.

"It's beautiful, what?" he whispered confused.

"How you can find yourself so easily attached to another human being in such short time. I've always observed you, whenever you brought Rosie here. You're such a beautiful family and your husband is a lucky man."

"We're not-" Sherlock protested.

"Well, then. It's been a pleasure." then she left, leaving Sherlock confused more than ever.

 

"What are we?"

John arched an eyebrow, lowering the newspaper.

"What?"

" _What are we_ , John?"

A mild tremor shocked his left hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we a family, John?" the ex-army doctor smiled.

"Yes."

"Is Rosie-"

"She's your daughter too." John put the newspaper on the table and reached Sherlock, putting his hand on his curly locks.

The consulting detective closed his eyes, leaving himself be overwhelmed by the warmth of the other.

"What are we, John?"

The doctor took his cheeks between his hands, forcing him to meet his glance.

"What we've always been." he whispered with the smile that never left his lips.

"Why did you wait for so long?"

Their foreheads touched.

"Because we were always in love, Sherlock. _Always_."


End file.
